Naruto starforce
by usdragonmaster
Summary: Naruto and Mega together. that can only mean chaos.


**chapter 1**

"Come on, Why do my alarm always wake me up late?" yelled Naruto as he ran toward the academy. when he was outside his classroom door, he heard a voice.

* * *

**INSIDE CLASSROOM**

"Sakura Haruno" said Iruka as he looked at the board in his hand.

"Here, Iruka-sensei"said Sakura, a girl with pink hair and no chest devolpment.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka. When he didn't hear anything, he looked up at the seats and said, "Naruto"

"Why does Naruto even show up? he can't even perform a simple clone. he can't show up on time. He shouldn't even try to become a ninja, he'll die on a D rank"

"Shut up" said Iruka, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"Why.." started Sakura.

"How much do know about Naruto outside of the academy?" asked Iruka.

"Well,... Nothing" said Sakura.

"Naruto is probably the only person that I can relate with. we both grew up without parents" said Sasuke.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he's weak"

"N-no he's n-not" said Hinata.

"What"

"Nar-Naruto s-save me tw-twice. O-once w-when i was be-being bull-bullied and o-once w-when I was be-being kid-kidnapped by a Ku-Kumo nin-ninja"

* * *

**OUTSIDE CLASSROOM**

As soon as he heard Sakura, his crush, put him down, he ran toward the place he always felt comfortable at, on top of the forth hokage head. When he got there, he laid down and thought about all of his decisions up until now when a blue light crashed into him. after the light died down, Naruto's appearance had changed. He had black jeans, steel toe camouflage combat boots, black sleeve shirt, a red leather jacket with a blue whirlpool on the back, and a strange device on his arm that had the words, Hunter VG. When his eyes snapped open, his normally bright blue eyes was now an icy blue and his hair was spiked backward. 'So that is why everyone hate me'. he then thought about what else the Kyuubi, or Kurama told him.

**FLASHBACK**

When he woke up, he found himself in a sewer. he also could hear a voice. it was saying, "Come here". he followed the voice and found himself in front of a huge cage with a paper with the kanji "SEAL" on it. When he looked inside the cage, he saw a blood red eye with a slitted pupil looking right back at him. he then heard a deep booming voice say, "So my Container finally visit me"

"Who are you, where are we, and what do mean by container?" asked Naruto

"I am the Great Kyuubi. We are in your mind scrape and I am stuck inside you, so you are my container" said the Kyuubi.

"But how did you get in here. the Yondaime killed you?" asked Naruto

"No mortal can kill me, not even your father" said the Kyuubi.

"You know my parents, can you tell me?" asked Naruto.

"Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and your mother was my previous container, Kushina Uzumaki" said Kyuubi.

"My father sealed you in me. That bastard!" yelled Naruto. "What is your real name, I know that it isn't Kyuubi"

"The name Kurama, got it memorized?" said Kurama.

"Got it, see you later, Kurama" said Naruto as he faded from his mindscape

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto looked around and saw a strange being. "Who are you"

"I am Omega-xis, but you can call me Mega"

"Okay, Mega, do you know what this is?" asked Naruto as he held up the arm with the strange device on it.

"That's a Hunter VG. Where did you get that?" said Mega in amazement.

"What's a Hunter VG?" asked Naruto. Mega then told Naruto about his adventures with Geo Stelar, battle cards, and how Geo died.

"Hey, why don't we become the 2nd Megaman?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, I'm bored enough" said Mega

"Really?" said Naruto as he sweatdrop.

"And you remind me of Geo, but more badass" said Mega.

"Okay, let's kick some ass"

"So this is the 2nd Megaman" said a voice out of nowhere. then in a flash of light, shadow forms of a pegasus, a lion, and a dragon appeared in front of Naruto.

"What is your name,boy" asked the dragon.

Naruto Uzumaki, what are your names?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Dragon Sky"

"Leo Kingdom"

"Pegasus Magic"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"We want to see if you were worthy of pocessing our powers"

* * *

And done. Sorry but my internet got cut off. next chapter is the test and naruto becoming a ninja. by the way, I working on a new story, but they don't have a category for it yet, how do you do that?


End file.
